games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Timethy Hollern
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Timethy Hollern (of Drysdin of Cliffhead). He never changes his birth name nor even considers it during the story, despite the trouble it could have put him in. Timethy feels that this was the name he was given, the name he had, and why should he change it - part of it was for people to actively find him while in a position of security. He refuses attempts to give him a warname, a tradition held by many of the Jin-Ti, named by an older child because he thought it sounded just like a quiet, thoughtful name, which means ‘hill country’ and in real life means ‘grass’. He gains a certain amount of titles as he goes on but really just prefers to be Timethy - not even where he's from or grew up. Just Timethy. He gets called 'Night' occasionally from Damien. Sometimes responds to Tim but honestly would rather not. "...of Drysdin of Cliffhead, currently residing on the Board, apprentice of Antuni Vorcur, warrior of the Bronze Claws, member of the diplomats to Galeez, runner for Master Leo, tiger kin, writer of the Stone Wall Memoirs, peace maker of the seventeenth Western treaty, successor of the vice-secretary of Azmin Hallows, kith of Damien Athol, and second dancer of the Red Circle Festival.” Perhaps most casually known as 'The Prince' although again, a title he doesn't appreciate. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits A male, half high born Al’terrian, half high born Galeezian though in reality this means very little to his upbringing or anything else. His surname is Al'terrian and because half-borns are odd and uncommon, and he's highborn, timethy reckons that he was was quite the mistake. Slightly slanted large, hazel green eyes that are hard to determine colour, long darker lashes, high indistinct cheek bones thick straight and dark eyebrows, thicker ruby pink lips that are actually fairly soft, straight cream coloured teeth, softer and less distinct jaw line, medium straight hairline, quite small ears with a single freckle on his right ear crest, develops a few minor scars alter on through the story, has shaggy brown hair pervious to story that is cut short and ragged just before they are taken away. He keeps it short for the rest of the story and it gets redder after the return, has half brown skin that doesn’t show bruise or blush at all, ends up with light scarring including a scar across his right elbow from where it broke as a kid, gets a tattoo across his neck of Kite’s name that is always hidden, generally built lean and athletic, seems to be equally proportioned, about 5’10 or taller, a runner so leg muscle and developing chest/arm muscle from factories and then Jin-Ti, in good health, some calluses on hands, survived grey fever as a child, clean, has very good stamina and endurance, him and Damien used to run all the time, walks quickly with long unbouncy strides, although not totally comfortable in his body initially, he is very confident in physical activity, he is the best runner and endure but not the best in sheer strength, has striping patterns of a tiger over his back and a tiger tail he kept wrapped around his body most of his life which are traits of his father but has his mother’s personality, would prefer loose pants and slightly fitted shirt, never has worn any jewellery and may never at all. In later life, like Damien, got glasses to componsate for not being able to see near sight. Language, Accent, and Voice Speaks common with a crisp Tantus accent, just what the people bordering the Pride sound like, learns to read language, speaks Al’terran fluently which helps Pride life, has a low voice and thinks before he speaks, doesn’t use much slang or curses. His accent comes from being brought up to become a memory-keep, which would have gotten him Privileged status at the least. On his journeys, he does continue to pick up language with relative ease, but finds reading much easier than speaking. He doesn't make as much good of this as he could. Personality Begins the story at about 15 and ends when he’s about 19, likes the colors blue and later red, interested in learning and abstract things, talented physically but much more mentally, later spends it searching for the others, life goal to free the ones with Powers and to be with Kite (has the same sort of moral obligation to do good, to pay back what he's been given), enjoys reading most of all as his past time, likes food but no particular food, prefers sword fighting but doesn’t actually enjoy fighting at all. A great dancer, an even better chess player (implied he has never been beaten, but also isn't the best). Can't ride, at least at the start. For all his talents, art is not one of them, nor is athletic competition. ''' '''Makes a great listener, faces the conflict between being introverted and speaking his mind, not particularly organized, keeps his affection for Kite very under wraps when he returns home (read: private but not shy), has high morals (perhaps excluding religion), introverted which makes him naturally quiet but not shy, thinker, the fact he is Jin-Ti is a strange contradiction as up until then he hated fighting and was very much a pacifist., self less, has a intelligence sense of humour, level headed and sensible, sometimes seen as too quiet, very patient but becomes less patient through the years, uncanny amount of self control, has a horrible temper but rarely activated, has no choice but to bow to authority most of the time, is the key male protagonist of the story, makes logical decisions except when it comes to Kite, an okay communicator and much better written than spoken usually, has an excellent memory which might be his best skill next to intelligence, confident in his ability, likes solitude but needs people, can be witty if necessary, deals with fear (and really everything) internally, quite mature, given a lot of respect, default mood is quiet and thoughtful, makes a really good leader (but not boss). Exceptional photographic memory and raw intelligence, but incredibly dyslexic. The manner in which he handles people is well respected. Will go to extremes to rectify his own mistakes. Only Cyrus could be considered on par with his upper range intelligence. Timethy and Damien used to run together after tasks, though obviously Damien had the advantage - (it was tradition to not wear any clothing) Well-known to be a very deep sleeper No one can remember the last time he lost his temper, if ever. Negative traits: Exceptionally self conscious about his skills as it tends to alienate him from everyone, not amazing social skills which he has mostly picked up from Damien, plenty of self esteem - he thinks fine of himself, but no self confidence to actually do things. This grows as the story goes on, starting with him being quite unwilling to speak or interfere, building to him asserting himself confidently but not forcefully Both Kite and Timethy smoke casually - not what you might expect for two 'upstanding people' but everyone needs a flaw right? History Early in his life, Timethy was identified in the Cradle as potentially being the most amazing memory keep of his time. He was trained for this and had some experiences close or on the board despite not being Pride. Eventually he was going to be Privileged - children cannot be such.. He was a bit isolated at school, for his intelligence and thus not amazing at making friends. Instead of trying, he preferred to stay quiet and reserved to avoid any embarrassment. It's implied that his father is a famous or at least important Pride official, not that this has any bearing on Tim's life. Was drugged out because he was getting involved in minor acts of terrorism (mostly doing the research, not actually doing anything…...yet)- He knows there are some undocumented task places but no idea why. He decides to get himself caught so he can find out why, and kind of get in on this group trying to prevent kids being taken - his ticket in. Because he was undersage, despite his incredible value, he was tasked out for this (not for his power, but for breaking the law which is out of character). It doesn’t take him long to work out why he’s at this task because nothing else makes sense - he’s valuable and no reader has touched his board. Ever. And Damien, to the best of his knowledge, hasn’t given him away. When he meets Kite who has had the same drugging experience, they put their knowledge together - his knowing that illegal tasks are taking place, and her knowledge of Purges and magic, and together they piece it all together. Damien and Timethy realize immediately it’s because of their magic - Damien was caught openly for it and Timethy realizes that they might have read his board when he passed out at another time. From a young age has been groomed to be a memory keep from early tier and on. The last time Timethy and Damien saw each other, they had been running, thinking of going to the Spires. He, willing, goes throught he ordeals of the factories, the battle, and disappears to Bien High for a while.Once he comes back, he has a hand in bringing back Kite, and their venture into the political realm. Following this, they move away south towards Monshiez to seele there for a period of time. Claims although he has had many bad day, losing patients and so on, the worst days are when he has to leave Ki with a realistic chance of not seeing her again. He also sure he has never done enough gone. He never leaves Ki until he is sure he has heard how he loves her. Has three informal reals: Remember, Stand, and Dance Enjoys heights and how calming they are. Unable to cry. Motivation Defined by his CALM (read: too calm) intelligence though he tends to hide it out of discomfort - because he is quite clever, foolishness and laziness bug him. His internal motivation has been about 'greater good' and specifically figure out what the point of the last task is.This defines his time at the mines. He has self-confidence issues which pair nicely against Kite's self esteem issues. He is inquisitive but in times past has been cautious, contrasted with Damien who he borderline rash. His arc is to go from passive to leader - main negative traits being workaholic, a martyr, and rather timid at least initially. He then has to work thorugh a survivor guilt complex. Relationships Born the seventh month of 15,891 AT of an Al’terrian tincane father (again reasonably famous) and a Galeezian diplomat mother. She didn’t want the trouble of travelling home, so she was allowed to have her child provided he was not given any special treatment. Timethy is reasonably aware he was an accident. Because of this, he gets called half-breed, or mongrel sometimes - fortunately he is not half elsewise, those are sometimes called Mutts. He was their only kit in the clutch but has several half siblings. He’s ignorant of his family ties though he knows of his half Al’terrian blood. (Older half siblings out of father: Lee and Candice who were kitted together, Younger half siblings out of mother: Jass, Emily, Tash. Parents: Cleeve and Shuntell. Paternal Grandparents: George and Victoria, Maternal Grandparents: Donyel and Rasp) Shares the same friend core as Damien since they grew up as best friends. Damien never bullied or made fun of his half-born nature, when others did in very early years. He too was a good runner but did better academically raised under mostly Al’terrian influence, technically high class but raised low, affected most by his experiences at the factory, regrets the group being split up: worst choice they could have made despite his sacrifice. Damien is his best friend through his young life. They run, eat, adventure and school together. Even when moved they stick together. He never knows love until he meets Kite and despite their separation because they become best friends. Upon his return, his friends with his mentor Anthuny and several of the other apprentices though none are replacement for Kite, still keeps in contact with Damien. Damien and Kite are the key relationships for most of the story, and his worst rival is himself. Perhaps his most interesting relationship, most escape, is Lekiya who wants Timethy and can’t understand why he has no interest in her whatsoever. Kite Durand As with Kite, it is not without its fights, imperfects, and guilt complexes, but despite all this, they are perfect for each other, a very private person, who enjoys his intimacies with her especially after his absences. Has been known to yell provacative things to Kite, at least in private. First saw Kite in Heat he took her but didn't dance himself. Discoveries and develops a femdom kink, keeps his hair longer than apprentice days just so it can be pulled. Damien Athol For all the things Damien, the first thing he did in early life, was to defend Timethy - the two became fast friends because Timethy kept Damien out of academic trouble and on the right path, while Damien kept Timethy social and out and about. The two ran together, and still do and their sense of bonding improves over it.They would defend each other, with fists or elsewise, to the death. Late in life, they get physcially further apart but never fall out as friends, disagreements not withstanding. He would say he never deserved a friend like Damien - they've tempered each other. The trade off was Timethy learnt to run while Damien became an insanely good story teller, something his daughter inherited. Timethy was there for Damien's numerous broken bones while Damien was tehre for Timethy's panic attacks, something that lessened with age. Together, they appreciate food, sports, museums, climbing, and swimming. Education and Vocation His first childhood job was acting guardian of the children of a Privileged family which he enjoyed. It was decent work though the parents were a little rough, brought him out of his shell more. Briefly considered doing child care work, but early on his knack for picking up anything and intelligence was harnessed. He was groomed into becoming a memory keep, which means he did not take in a lot of social situations apart from Damien, and ran to clear his mind. He applied for Pride work on returning, specifically Jin-Ti because no one would look for him there and it intrigued him - their work with chess and diplomacy. The fighting in the current flimate would have been unheard of. The profession grew on him, he prefers mental work to physical but staying in shape was fine for him (this it he most in shape he ever is, losing the bulk of it when he leaves), and Anthuni was firm on never using force unless necessary. Thinks law is necessary but corrupted greatly. Being Pride he is mostly above the law. Wants to change it but that’s a little more on the back burner. Politically neutral but has to lean towards Pride ingenuity. Personally leans a little more right than that, spends all his time in diplomatic politics. Educated in the same school as Damien, Cliffhead, where he excelled in all the subjects present, took schooling through his job in advanced theories and subject material set to become an active historian. Very smart and enjoys learning. A good student, very literate and didn’t mind Reading, left brained and logical. Part of his task was to memorize documentation - especially such benign things as taxes. He knew that this would lead to libraries when he was legal age. Maybe not his desire, but it meant he could do a lot of learning while working. After the events of the story - Timethy and Kite move to the west (part of the Monshiez town, though greatly away from it), however Timethy joins the military as a doctor, to pay back life, advancing to the rank of 'karafor', later 'porran', and later still 'captain'. He is stationed on the eastern border with Nulvey, a month at a time to return for two. A young apprentice doctor, a boy by the name of Finch, attends him. Other doctors include Amanda and Coal. Dance A good, not amazing dancer. Can keep up and imitate with Damien, but altogether a dancer that can copy but not create. He dances with Kite and enjoys watching her, but would prefer to just run and climb instead. Asked to Dance by Lakiya at least 6 times. Location Lived in the same district as Damien, Drysdin, all his life, then the same factory then upon return lives in Conte Sun, travelled a lot of Galeez, Septavia, Nolvac, Bien-High, and most of the city though briefly likes the new places and people wanted to see the other half of Galeez parentage and wasn’t shocked. In his apprentice days, been to the east at least 7 times. Moves with Kite to Sunhollow before they go more West. Political Views Spirituality Intrigued by religion and leans towards monotheism because multi religion isn’t logical to him. Neither fanatical nor superstitious. Everything’s for a reason, either spiritual or logical, will listen to anyone else. Has only visited a temple despairing on the other tragedies in his life. Has only had two visions in his life: one of the factories, on of the golden Western hills. Notable Possessions Board Magic Has the Power to detect and change thoughts. Early on it’s difficult to do and costly. Later on it’s conscious effort but still an effort even if easier. Fascinated by Pride magic but enough to pursue it. Doesn’t fear it. This gets easier to use over time but he just doesn't use it as often, and especially never on those he knows. Flavour Previously Timothy Jonson - but I didn't like the Timothy spelling, nor did I really like (with time) Jonson. Sounded all wrong. Category:The Escapees